joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukari Yakumo
|-|Calm= |-|Silent= |-|Cute= |-|Relaxing in Peace= |-|Composite= |-|Blasted your Character= |-|Don't watch my videos and don't subscribe= |-|Spell Cards= |-|Scary Boundaries of Death= |-|Manipulator of Trains= |-|Gods of Boundaries= |-|Y U K A R I= |-| Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫, Yakumo Yukari) is the legendary Youkai that can manipulate the Boundaries. She is one of the eldest Youkai and one of the most high-ranked Youkais. She spends most of her time Sleeping and Relaxing. Yakari is one of the Youkai-Sages who created Gensokyo at their hands. She has full complete awareness over the Boundaries of Gensokyo. She is the old friend of Yuyuko_Saigyouji, who lead the Youkai Invasion of the moons, centuries ago. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A '''to 2-C | 2-B | High 1-C | 1-A | (Aleversal) 'LV2, Memetic+ '''to '''Impossible to Define+++ | High Eternal Death++++ '(ハイ・エターナル・デス) '''Beyond Eternal Tiers at Y U K A R I Name: Yukari Yakumo '(八雲ゆかり) I put it on Japanese because I'm a Weeboo. '''Origin: Touhou '(For undertards its 2hu.) '''Gender: Female Age: '(At least 17 years old, according here on her seventeenth Birthday, congrats.), Around a thousand years old, at least paradoxly '''Irrelevancy '(Via Boundary Paradoxal Has) 'Classification: Youkai ' ( ユーク) '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via Boundary Manipulation.), Danmaku (Can spam Danmaku, Attacks directly to their Opponent), Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things, can bend the very fabric of Touhou itself.), Void Manipulation (If white is Zero, Black is a void Imaginery Number.), Space-Time Manipulation (Can control Space-Time via Boundary Manipulation with the flow of particles.), Shikigami Manipulation, Motion Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind"), True-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten, possibly 10), Barrier and Forcefield Creation, Onmyoudou, Precognition (Predicted the events of Subterranean Animism), Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation (Manipulated Boundaries between Life and Death.), Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions (Is immune to Reimu's Illusion Creation), Death Inducement (Implied to have sealed Saigyou Ayakashi with Yuyuko's body and resisted its Death Inducement) and Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects, their effects effected the minds and causes human to suicide.), Subjective Reality (Can manipulate the border of fantasy and reality), Reality Warping (Her power is stated to be an ability capable of fundamentally undermining reality), Weather Manipulation (Can control the Scarlet Mist and the Four Season.), 4th Wall Awareness (Understood the Comic Book Awareness.), Circadian Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of human and youkai), Darkness/Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of light and dark), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Governs over the border of dimension), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless, Yukari's Body is nothing.), Illusion Manipulation (Governs the border of Phantasms), Event Manipulation, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of wave and particle aka wave-particle duality and created a quantum mechanical world), Anti-Matter Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, BFR (Can move people to different worlds such as dreams, pictures and stories or in the 2nd Dimension.), Perception Manipulation, Creation, Lunar Empowerment, Dream Manipulation, Rule-Bending Attack Potency: High Universe Level '''to Low Multiverse Level (Ran is Yukari's servant and Yukari is superior to Ran who is comparable to Reimu who defeat 'Shinki, '''who created Makai which is an Infinite-Sized Space-Time Continumm. which contains several Timelines under Spell Cards and Ran can hold-off against Reimu. ) '''Multiverse Level '(Manipulated the Boundaries between Life and Death on Zeno, Jiren and Demigra. ) 'High Complex Multiverse Level '(11-Dimensional String Theory does exist within the 2hu Multiverse as of Renko studies of Math . Brane falls under 11-D String Theory.) 'High Complex Multiverse Level '(Defeated Bill Cipher who is easily at 11-Dimensional.) Outerverse Level (Yukari governs Gensokyo as a Quantum Realm which means its Pocket Dimension contains Infinity-Layered Realms, it also exist in a Brane Realm. Elementary Particles flow through Time and Space. ) 'High Outerverse Level '(Killed the Author who had Plot Manipulation to rewrite meaning and existence itself.) 'Memetic+ '''to '''Impossible to Define++++ '(Yukari is currently possessing the Youtube User Don't Watch My Videos And Don't Subscribe avatar is Yukari who exposes videos and destroys fanbases., should at least be comparable to Crabwhale and Seol404 if its Yukari.) (Aleversal) 'LV2 '''to '''Impossible to Define++++ '(Superior to Flan-Chan, Remi-Chan (Deceased), Sakuya (The True Version) and Chen which are her Bitches, its been stated that Yukari is superior to The Scarlet Sisters and Chen is her Servant after all. She can also manipulate the Boundaries, superior to all 2hu characters.) 'High Eternal Death+++ '(Destroyed the FNAF Mythos.) 'High Eternal Death+++ '''via Boundary Manipulation, (Yukari is the very embodiment and the very concept of Borders of Existence, all of Fiction can be manipulated by her hands, Given she can rewrite all of Existence as a concept and has effected many meanings. She can warp a Opponent's existence. Its stated in Perfect Memento Sense, she can rewrite all Boundaries and Non-Boundaries. Can rewrite the Beginning. Can effect all of Fiction. Can destroy the very existence and the very Embodiment of Greater Gensokyo which is superior to the Underground.) Boundary rivals that of the Gods.) '''High Eternal Death+++ '(Defeated Posianess who is stated to destroy all of Undertale FANDOM, not only that she went through the Underfags.) 'High Eternal Death '(Defeated Thanos in a Bloody War for almost 3 years.) 'Speed: MFTL+ '(Superior to The Scarlet Sisters who traveled Interstellar Distances and can move through Black Holes) (Could fly interstellar distances in the Dream World while fighting various enemies), 'to Infinite '(Faster than Sakuya who can freeze time and exist in Imaginary Time.) 'Immeasurable '(Exist within 24-Dimensional Hyper-String-Theory which transcended the concept of Time itself, can manipulate Gaps through Time, can walk normally while Time reverses, with Boundary Manipulation.) 'Irrelevant '(Governs beyond the concept of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions, all Gensokyo of Creation is contained within Yukari.) 'Truly Indescribable '(Yukari is the very embodiment of Boundary Manipulation which controls the very flow of Speed itself, she blitzes and has full control over BFR, she can be anywhere, anytime of Paradoxes within existence and Non-Existence with Boundary Manipulation.) 'Truly Indescribable '(Yukari is watching over your entire Multiverse.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Via Boundary Manipulation), at least 'Truly Indescribable '''with Boundary Manipulation 'Striking Strength: Multi-Universial '(Pushed multiple Universes with extreme ease and can crush the Barrier between Dream Worlds.) '''Truly Indescribable '(An opponent falls into a Plane Dimension, then gets hit by the Speeding trains so hard they get sent into the afterlife.) '''Durability: High Universe Level '''to '''Low Multiverse Level' | Multiverse Level | High Complex Multiversial Level | Outeverse Level | '(Aleversal) LV2, Memetic+ 'to '''Impossible to Define+++ | High Eternal Death+++ '(Regeneration, Existence, Immortality and Boundary Manipulation almost makes her almost completely impossible to kill.) 'High Eternal Death '(Her Umbrella is strong and Durable enough to withstand the Infinity Gauntlet.) 'Stamina: Truly Absolutely Limitless '(Yukari doesn't mind playing Chess and Cards with you endlessly.) 'Range: '''Across 2hu Fandom '''Standard Equipment: '''Her umbrella and fan, and her shikigami Ran and ''her Shikigami, Chen, along with a bunch of crow familiars. '''Intelligence: Truly indescribable '(言い表せない) (Can solve very complex mathematical equations and calculations within seconds which would normally take months to even solve or pracitce such tasked complications for that of a Genius within a certain advanced degree. Even Ran Yakumo who's a Genius claims it is terrifying of that of a Youkai with the minds of many to calculate and understand that much with Memory. Ran Yakumo who understand Mathematics which is unbelievable within an instant very well unlike Aya is inferior to Yukari's mindset. Yukari is completely truly aware of the 4th Wall and whatever she views she can solve equations within seconds by viewing it, such of a pathetic mortal even dares to question her Intelligence of that of a Youkai. She outwitted the Brain of the moon Invasion Eirin Yagokoro in the pursuit of her goals to in invading the moon and controlling Gensokyo. Her IQ increases by drinking Tea, and this level of IQ is dangerously much higher and it isn't your average Omniscient, the rceipe for Tea uses the same secret ingredient used to make all posions.) '''Weaknesses: '(Yukari has no weaknesses, its even stated here.) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Boundary Manipulation: Boundary Manipulation is the most common ability that Yukari uses, this ability can control the very fabric of Physical, Metaphysical, Conceptual and Logical means, it is use to give boundaries and Gaps and opposes to the existing Universe. Yukari can manipulate all sorts of boundaries. Physical, material, spiritual, existential, conceptual, metaphysical, you name it, you can't name it, you maybe can name it, and all of those things, she can do, and so on so forth Ad Aleph Infinitum. Since absolutely everything (and nothing and in between) are defined by boundaries, this means that Yukari can do everything and nothing. This form and change the fundamental Boundaries of the Dream World and Reality Itself, it can effect the very embodiment of an Opponents traits, their Trump Cards, feelings and etc. These portals are used and can weaken the barrier of several Dream Worlds. Can controls the Logics of its actual Reality and concepts and the very fictional and myths. Can pass physical and mental existences, Yukari's ability in theory can effect the very Nature of its own reality. Like can destroy the Cause and Effect and can make Nature exist without s concept. Because everything consists of having some sort of boundary, losing its boundary would be a pretty big thing. It would lose its individuality and be absorbed into the infinite vastness of the Touhou franchise and its fandom. Even someone smarter than omniscience, Hieda no Akyuu, states that "there is not any sort of defense method nor countermeasure" to Yukari. Stories about this power are impossible to confirm, simply because they are beyond such silly ideas. Onmyōdō: Yukari is a skilled practitioner of Onmyōdō, a Japanese occult art descended from Taoism, which is used in divination and other magical abilities. * Shikigami: The manipulation of shikigami could be considered another of Yukari's special abilities. A shikigami is programmed, similarly to a computer, "installed" with new software that replaces their mind. She uses shikigami to cover for her sleep habits, and they're mostly stuck handling odd jobs and errands for her. Shikigami are strongest when following orders or near their masters, and Yukari utilizes complex equations to direct them and boost their power. While she employs several shikigami, the one she makes the most use of is Ran Yakumo. Skill Cards: * Bewitching Bait: Yukari opens a portal to fire random Projectile attacks at certain speeds and degree. * Boundary of Intellect and Feet: Yukari opens a portal between their Opponent's most efficient and Trump Card, opens a Portal which Yukari follows and slams right back on their Opponent. * Chimera Wings: Yukari hides within a Portal, which the Opponent confused, Yukari comes right behind them and slam. * Eyes that View Change: Yukari opens up a gap, in which an eye glares at her opponent, firing danmaku at her enemy. She can open up several of these gaps at once to attack at different points in time, such as when an opponent moves or whenever an opening presents itself. * Fantasy Maniacal Rift: Yukari disappears into a gap and moves within it to reappear wherever she pleases. * Fantasy Manji-Parasol: Yukari focuses her spiritual energy into the form of a manji and fires it forwards. * Flesh Dismantler: Yukari disappears into a gap and reappears wherever she pleases, spinning her umbrella. * Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple: Yukari attacks by spinning her umbrella around. * Home is Where One Lays One's Head: Yukari opens up a gap in front of her and fires debris in a fan shape. * Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers / Rinse with Stone, Rest in Rivers: Yukari uses a gap to suck up projectiles, and she can release them whenever she pleases using another gap. * Universe of Matter and Antimatter: Yukari creates a gap, which has no effect on its own, but when it comes into contact with another of the same kind, causes an explosive reaction. * Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament: Opening a gap above her opponent's head, Yukari drops debris and garbage onto them. * World's Most Agile Torso: Yukari opens a gap inside her own body, causing her upper body to reappear elsewhere to attack her opponent from there. Spell Cards: * Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station": Yukari opens up a gap, from which a train speeds out, slamming into opponents with exceptional force. * Aerial Bait "Addictive Bait": Yukari opens up gaps above her surroundings, firing a large amount of high-speed projectiles over a wide range. * Barrier "Charming Quadruple Barrier": Yukari creates a large series of overlapping boundaries that draw in her opponents, harming them greatly once they're caught within. * Barrier "Objective Barrier": Yukari fires four different gaps or portals to cutoff their Opponents escape with no escape route and trap, then launch a blasting attack with their Opponent devastated. * Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D": Yukari opens a portal gap on their opponent making their 3D Existence gone with the concept of their 3-Dimensional width being gone within the 2-Dimensional Plane. * Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier": Yukari creates a series of Boundaries that overlap one of another to create serious damage to their Opponent.) * Boundary "Overflowing Flotsam": Yukari stabs the Fan which accelerates Danmaku within their Opponent. * Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worms' Nest": Yukari opens up numerous gaps around her, which fire danmaku at her opponent, no matter where they are, they come at speeds that surround their Opponent. * Fantasy "Perpetual Motion Machine of the First Kind": Without Yukari's input, danmaku spirals around and closes in her opponents, leaving a trail of scattering shots behind each projectile. * *Lend Me Those Beautiful Legs!*: Her opponent comes and falls within a Pocket Dimension, around half the time she's closes the Portal cutting them in half. * Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon": Yukari opens many Gaps and portals with her eyes all at her Opponents when their Opponent has the opportunity for their Trump Card, this card easily takes that down. * Outer Force "Infinite Superspeed Flying Object": Yukari opens up and overlaps portals around her to catch up all of their Opponent's attacks. * Shikigami "Chen": Yukari summons Chen, who spins and jumps around her surroundings. * Shikigami "Ran Yakumo": Yukari summons Ran, who lunges forward with a spinning attack. * "Unmanned Abandoned Railroad Car Bomb": Yukari enters a portal which an opponent thinks of an earthquake, later the train comes fast accelerating and slams their Opponent into the Afterlife. * Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Barrier": Yukari traps their Opponent by surrounding them with Blast attacks with no escape, then fires Danmaku at them and blast. * Opponent Reverse "Border Sign Opposite": '''This ability does have a certain limit and a certain Degree but this ability is when Yukari can reverse their Opponents powers and traits. Gap: Yukari can create gaps of any, every, and no size, of which anything can pour out of, subservient to her at that. It is however, just one of countless many potential applications of her boundary manipulation. The eyes and arms and tentacles that lie within such gaps allow Yukari to attack from TREE(3) places at once. The Yakumo Express in action Yakumo Express: Yukari summons a train, the impact of which is strong enough and will result in the defeat of the opponent and also in them becoming a Touhou fan. Necrofantasia: Gives the opponent, even before the fight begins, a taste of the finest cuisine of the Touhou OST. This invariably makes them a Touhou fan, causing them to join the fandom and thus become subservient to Yukari. Sin Sack Summoning: Always on hand are her sin sacks, of which she can summon as many as desired in order to torture the opponent with fanboyism. Alternatively, they can also be amazing canon fodder, as their unwavering fanaticism towards Yukari knows no end and no limit. Charming Domination: I really don't think this needs an explanation. Spell and Skill cardsEdit Note: This is not all of her spell/skill cards. If we were to list them all, we would be here forever. Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station": Yukari simply BFRs her opponent to the Train Dimension, of which they will forever be stuck in a loop of suffering of being among st trains, and being ran over by them whilst literally the whole realm is nothing but a railroad all around. Aerial Bait "Addictive Bait": Yukari can open up gaps that serve as bait. If someone actually falls for it, then they get turned into a sin sack. Bewitching Bait: Yukari creates a bait thread that of which makes the opponent go completely hysterical if they fall for it. Boundary of Intellect and Feet: Yukari can make even the most intellectual of omniscients into a stupid retard that only uses their feet as if it were their brain. She can also make someone completely dumber than mindless into an omniscient among st omniscients. Eyes that View Change: Useful for undoing eternity manipulators as well as immutability, and those who are Omnilocked. Urashima's Box, Filled with Lament: Yukari opens a gap on top of her opponent and drops her Shikigami Crow's bird droppings, displaying how shitty they are. Border Sign "Boundary of Biased and Unbiased": Yukari can make it so that anything (or nothing) can be biased or unbiased, thus rendering its validity lesser because it is now a biased thing, or rendering it objective truth because it is unbiased. This is especially useful on news media. Border Sign "Boundary of Truth and Falsehood": Yukari can manipulate the boundary between truth and lies, so she can make something that is false truth, and vice versa. Border Sign "Boundary of Tilted and Untilted": Yukari can cause users who are trying to one up her with their own characters to tilt, causing them to make increasingly badder profiles that are increasingly obviously just made for one upmanship. Barrier "Charming Quadruple Barrier": Yukari creates a whole bunch of overlapping borders that draw in any opponent, harming them to the point they just die (even if they're immortal) once they're touched by or caught within. Barrier "Objective Barrier": Yukari fires four interconnected boundaries that force the opponent to complete an obstacle course or some other impossibly difficult challenge (like trying to play IN on Easy Modo), and if they do not, then they become a sin sack. Border Sign "Boundary of Beyond and Memetic and Shit Tier": Yukari can turn anyone, even if they are beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (spam here) tiers and memes, into a shit tier. This was demonstrated on Saikou the Lewd King. Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and Not-2D": Yukari can turn anyone into a 2D drawing and then scribble on them until they get too tired of being drawn on. Border Sign "Boundary of Hax and Haxless": Yukari can make someone who's haxless turn into a hax monster, and vice versa. Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier": Yukari makes a series of overlapping borders that turn any nearby opponents into more Sin Sacks. Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worms' Nest": Yukari opens up gaps and dumps gummy worms on the opponent, crushing them under their weight regardless of their location. Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon": Yukari opens up a TREE(3) amount of gaps, all with eyes glaring at all opponents at once, spamming Impossible Danmaku (Enough to make even this guy ragequit) anytime the opponent even makes the slightest move, or even if they just stand there. This is part of how Yukari stays aware of everything ever. Internet, Real, or Fiction, or otherwise. Others '''Notable Victories: Flan-Chan (Composite) '(Even with the power of U.N Owen which powers Flandre over characters such as Daniel (Wanked), TFS Popo, Omni-Gigyas and HOSTLESS is no match for Yukari's Boundary Manipulation and Trains and she is superior to any 2hu Character or meme.) '''Cirno DA Strongest '(Lol no, Yukari Boundary of Manipulators and Trains Meme is superior to any 2hu meme such as Cirno DA Strongest, her Boundary Hax was strong enough to kill of the Joke with Age Manipulation.) 'C H E N '(Servant is inferior to their master.) 'Chara '(The 2hu Fandom > The Undertale Fandom.) 'Sakuya Izayoi '(The True Version) Didn't I say no why 2hu meme is superior to me? And also stop with the Pad and Night of Nights Joke which is inferior to Yukari's Boundary Hax.) 'Doomguy Eternal '(Doomguy Eternal isn't as popular as Touhou, also the Flan-Chan meme is superior and has more views than his Badass which makes Yukari superior to both, also his ultimate Badass Blast would be deflected in his face.) 'CHEGAOD '(Yukari, Chara and others were one of the few to actually harm and beat them down, if 'CHEGAOD '''ever dies, then their existence would collapse into a Paradox which would destroy Reality and creates a black hole, then existence comes back like a Big-Bang with a recreated Universe.) '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: [https://www.narutoforums.org/threads/ajimu-najimi-vs-yukari-yakumo.910110/page-6 Ajimu Najami (Wanked)]' '(Medaka Box) (Ajimu's Profile)' ' Should at least be comparable if not way superior by an undefinable amount.) 'Swap King '(Reality is often disappointing, they have never met but if they did, a Paradox happens then two alliances form, Then the Paradox Destruction awakens the Spectral Destroyers and they attack the alliances cycle.) Gallery Category:WIP Category:Touhou Project Category:2hu Category:Best 2hu Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:Best Anime Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Stronger than Crimson Khorne, The Emerald Emperor, Aurum, Omni-Gigyas and HATE itself Category:Killed Chen Category:Solos TOUHOU